1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a plane-type fluorescent tube and more particularly, to an eccentric planar fluorescent tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the plane-type fluorescent lamps such as 2D, circular and polygonal fluorescent lamps are available popularly in the market with their tube typically in planar shape and leg member used as power supplying means located at the center of tube plane (e.g. 2D tube) or on the close periphery section of tube (e.g. circular and polygonal tubes).
The shortcomings of these plane-type fluorescent tubes are as follows.
1. Although they are used in ceiling mount, surface mount and recessed fixtures in general, they can not be used in center-pole configured fixture since they can not get through and attached to the center-pole due to their leg member arranged at the center of the tube plane or on the close periphery section of tube, and thus leads limitation in their applications.
2. Their luminous flux is lower since their total length is shorter and not compact enough.